the_markfandomcom-20200214-history
SSM256
"SSM256" is the title of a game in the Mark franchise. It is mostly set in deep space. It takes place two years after Mark Unleashed. Plot Mercury's story Mercury is in a cell. He then shows his Digga-Drill to Topaz. They dig out of their cell and into a firey field. They wonder how to finally defeat Chrome. There, they meet Gizungu. He tells them that a person by the name of Markus Genesis was responsible for this mess. He then take the two back in time. Mercury explores the area until he finds a city. He goes inside, where he witnesses an attack. He realizes that Mark was there, and runs into the city. There, he sees that he is too late when he sees Mark blast into space. He then starts building a rocket. It is clear that 5 days take place until Mercury is in space. The rocket accidentally blasts too fast, and he crash lands on Planet Spike Hedge. He lands on the top of the planet, and finally meets Mark. He battles him by using his hydrokinesis to drown him. He fails, however, and finds a gem hidden in the tree. He meets up with Topaz and she explains that it is a Golden Pearl, and that with it, the user could teleport through space, though not far. They go to the next area. Planets Galaxies (stars to unlock) * = minigame galaxyEARTHColby Star Galaxy (1) <5>Spike Hedge Galaxy (3) <5>Soaring Winds Galaxy * (5) <1>Lightning's Crunch Galaxy (8) <1>AIRStardust Galaxy (9) <6>Cartwheel Galaxy (11) * <1>Wardroid Galaxy (12) <6>Chrome's Golden Pearl Galaxy (15) <1>WATERHaunted Hallway Galaxy (16) <5>Tropic Resort Galaxy (20) <5>Lightning's Destruction Galaxy (22) <1>Space Base Galaxy (30) <3>FIRERolling Green Galaxy (23) <5>Freezerburn Galaxy (25) <5>Sea Ring Galaxy (28) <5>Chrome's Star Plant(31) <1>METALMetallic Fantasy Galaxy (32) <5>Deserted Desert Galaxy (35) <5>Lightning's Metalic Galaxy (37) <1>Deep Dark Galaxy (50) <1> CRYSTALCreepy Sights Galaxy (38) <5>Haunted Space Galaxy (40) <1>Crystalized Spike Galaxy (42) <5>Volcanic Spice Galaxy (45) <5>PORTALPortal Galaxy (0/38) <2>MINIGAME Soaring Tree Galaxy (38) <1>Wooden Heights Galaxy (38) <1> Chrome Base Galaxy (63) <1> Starry Way Galaxy (123) <1> Characters *Mercury *Topaz *Gizungu *Mark *Rose *Chrome *Nova *Dusk *Twine *Marshie *Team Marshie *Lightning *Frankie Playable characters Mark Abilities Walk Run Jump Double Jump Triple Jump Cosmic Punch Kick Crawl Breakdance Swim Dusk Abilities Walk Run Jump Double Jump Triple Jump Anti-gravity Swim Mercury Abilities Walk Run Jump Pyrokinesis Hydrokinesis (needs water as resouce) Trivia *This takes place two years after Mark Unleashed. This means that it takes approximately 1 year after Mark Time which was released later. It is also stated that Mark New Adventure takes place after Mark Unleashed. This also means that the mains games take place in this order: #Mark #Mark Adventure #Mark HD #Mark 2: Lost City #Mark Revised: Episode 1 #Mark Revised: Episode 2 #Mark 3 #Mark Revised: Episode X #Mark Revised: Episode Plus #Mark 0.5 #Mark 1.0 #Mark Unleashed #Mark New Adventure #Mark Time #SSM256 #SSM256 2 *Topaz's role is similler to Cosmo and Twine's roles.